


Sand and Stars

by Fer8girl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fer8girl/pseuds/Fer8girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Inquisitor apprentice K'isha is stranded in the desert with her pirate companion Andronikos. The former slave strives for the freedom she believes she will only attain by becoming full Sith, while fighting memories of her haunted past. Now if they can just put aside their tempers to survive the night and maybe find trust in each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming back to this rock Sith," Andronikos muttered angrily as he shaded his eyes from the Tatooine suns and scanned the dunes for signs of life.

Turning to glare at the broken down speeder, he looked like he wanted to whip out his blasters and fire at it. "The next time you need one of these 'favors' make that Dashade do it.” He focused his glare at the pale, slender Sith by the speeder but she met it head on.

"You've been all over this desert and back. It made more sense for you to come," she replied scathingly. "Besides, how would I have known the piece of junk speeder you bought from that Jawa was going to break down?" The telltale lashing of lightning at her fingers as she paced belied her stress level and when she caught a stray movement out of the corner of her eye she spun around to fry a womp rat sulking around the rock outcropping they stood by.

She wasn't thrilled with the situation either. Lord, no make that Darth, Zash had sent her back here on some fool's errand. Sand People using Force power, what next? Sleens that talked? K'isha was pretty sure Zash was just trying to keep her occupied enough that she wouldn't notice the Darth's own rat like political moves.

A snarl curved her lips as she looked at the tall, dark-skinned pirate accompanying her. He may have towered over her but it was she who held the power in this equation. The energy crackling at her hands usually intimidated others and she was surprised when Andronikos didn't back down.

"You know if you didn't speed like a gundark was after you, the intake wouldn't have clogged so quickly," he snapped, running his hand over his smooth scalp. "This isn't Nar Shadda, you can't just ride until it gives and expect it to be fixed right away. In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of nowhere. And taking that last dune like you did caused my comm unit to fall off. There's no way we'll find it. We're stuck here Sith."

K'isha noticed he'd focused his dark eyes on her and was pacing as well, mirroring her moves, ready to face off if it came to that. But as much as she respected his battle ready spirit, right now she wasn't in the mood.

"You fly the ship, I'll handle the speeders." The frost in her voice could have dripped icicles even in the desert heat as she still fell back on the haughty demeanor that was her best defense. "It's also my prerogative to decide who will come with me on these missions. You're part of my crew, remember?"

He recoiled as if she had smacked him, and then shot her a steely look. "Doesn't have to stay that way Sith,” he replied flatly. "Free to go whenever I want, wasn't that the deal?"

They continued facing off, neither willing to give an inch, when a low roar drew both of their attention. Attracted by their voices a large Wraid had come from behind the outcropping to investigate. Seeing the pair of them in its territory, the enormous reptile charged at the potential dinner.

In a blurred motion K'isha pivoted and hit the creature with a strong bolt of electricity. Almost simultaneously Andronikos whipped out his blasters and unloaded on it and the charred, smoking corpse fell heavily as the Wraid dropped, most likely not even knowing what hit it. K'isha looked back at Andronikos, who looked torn between wanting to stay upset and impressed with her skill. She understood the sensation well; she felt the same way about him. If there was any common ground they shared, it was in lethal reflexes. Well, lethal reflexes and lethal tempers.

"This is getting us nowhere." He broke the tense silence first, but the anger had seeped from his voice and K'isha was willing to concede that he had a point.

"Agreed. Any suggestions?"

Andronikos shrugged as he went back to the speeder to investigate more thoroughly. He shook his head as he pulled the clogged intake from it and held it upside down to pour sand out of it, shooting her a pointed look. She spun around to survey the dunes herself as well as to avoid meeting his eyes.The twin suns caused waves of heat to emanate from the sandy wasteland and the only shade came from sporadic rocky outcroppings, much like the one they had broken down by. K'isha gave the speeder another rueful look. Maybe he had point about that too, she thought, but was unwilling to admit out loud.

She loved pushing a fast speeder to its breaking point, but that was probably a pleasure better enjoyed when they weren't so far from a repair point. After her days in slavery, she relished anything that gave her a sense of freedom. Now if she could only get out from under Darth Zash's thumb, she could reach her full potential. She could feel complete freedom was waiting for her; she just needed to stretch out her hand and take it.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Andronikos climb up some of the rocks to get a better vantage until the sound of falling stones heralded something more. She turned just in time to see him lose his balance. Instinctively she threw up a whirlwind, a new skill she'd been taught the last time she'd visited one of her trainers. The move was designed to stun opponents, and something she was still working on so she wasn't sure what to expect. She was relieved to see him caught up in the wind enough to slow his fall. He still hit hard enough to leave some good bruises, but not enough to break bones and she moved quickly to check on him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching down to help him.

Such was the nature of their odd partnership, one minute they were at each other's throats, the next she found herself helping him up. Andronikos had traveled with her for some time now and it seemed like they still didn't know what to expect from each other. There was an attraction that sparked between them, but he was part of her crew, at least for now, and that meant attraction couldn't be a priority. Soft crew mates meant dead Sith in her world.

Still, here she was standing next to his form on the ground, reaching out her hand to him. He looked up at her with surprise, most likely spawned as much from her extended hand as the fact that she'd prevented him from getting badly injured. An uncertain smile crossed his face as he took her hand and she assisted him up.

"Nothing that won't heal. Watching out for your crew again, I see,” he said as he brushed off dust. "That's a new skill, haven't seen you use it before."

K'isha's eyes narrowed at the admission that he watched her and his smile turned genuine. "Hey, how am I supposed to fight beside you if I don't know your moves? Make sure I cover any weak spots. Besides, I'm sure you've been watching me for the same reason."

K'isha wasn't sure why that last statement made her cheeks go warm. "I'm not sure I appreciate the implication that I have 'weak spots'." She gave him a wry smile, retreating back into regal mode to cover being flustered. "But yes, as long as you're still part of my crew, I'll watch out for you. Did you see anything useful up there?"

Andronikos pinned her with a sharp look, making her wonder what else he noticed beside her moves in battle. "There's sand, sand, and more sand," he sighed. "But there were some marks left by a sandcrawler, looked fairly fresh and multiple tracks. Most likely this is a regular route. I'd say we'd see one within the next day."

As much as she hated dealing with Jawas at this point she ride a Hutt's pleasure barge as a dancing girl if it got her a ride back to the spaceport. Then the enormity of what Andronikos was saying sunk in. "So we're stuck out here for the night?"

She fought to keep her voice even as she thought about the potential danger. She wasn't worried about the wildlife - that was easy to handle - it was the climate that concerned her. The desert may feel as hot as molten beskar at noon, but at night the temperatures dropped to deadly lows. Andronikos's nod was calm however as he went to check their supplies.

"No trouble at all. Not the first night I've had to spend in the desert.” He started rifling through the pack on the back of the speeder. "Got emergency shelter, plenty of water and rations."

He made a sour face at the food bars and the sheer boyishness of the look surprised a giggle from K'isha. She tried stifling it, but wasn't able to hide it soon enough, Andronikos picked up on the noise and looked at her with a speculative grin.

"I'll be damned, did I just hear a Sith giggle?"

He drew out the words slowly and K'isha drew herself up with a sniff. But the remembering the look on Andronikos's face threatened to make more laughter burst forth and she knew she was in trouble. Once she started laughing it was hard for her to stop. She tried hiding her mouth behind her hand in an effort to regain her cool demeanor, but it was hard with Andronikos's gaze sweeping her up and down.

It was a curse of starting her training so late. While she was still young, she didn't have the discipline of other apprentices who had been born and raised into the Sith doctrine. That lack of discipline sometimes led to moments of immaturity that annoyed her trainers who couldn't comprehend her mischievous streak. She was certain that if the Force didn't flow so strong in her, they would have given up on her long ago.

"Sith do not giggle." she said dryly, "We may chuckle with malevolent glee, but not giggle."

She still had to press her lips together after the words left her mouth trying to suppress the laughter that threatened to bubble forth. Andronikos was looking at her appraisingly, and she knew he was trying to wrap his head around the concept of merriment coming from a Sith. Leaving the pack on the speeder he turned and approached her slowly.

"Uh huh. I don't know, sounded like one to me." His low voice was low and had a texture like the fur of a Nekkar cat, soft and warm, and she froze where she stood, feeling hypnotized by his easy movements and the rumble of that voice.

His gaze was intense as he moved closer, as if gauging her reactions. When he was close enough to touch her, he used his fingers to raise her chin and look at her face. His touch was hesitant, like he wasn't sure how she'd react to it. They'd flirted a couple of times on the ship, but this was the first time he'd touched her like this. She remained still, even as he turned her face gently from side to side. His voice was draping itself over her like shadowsilk as humor started to gleam in his eye.

"Maybe they should giggle," he continued. "Eyes lit up with mischief, smile tugging the corners of their lips. Someone might even say they would look cute."

  
At the word cute K'isha couldn't help herself. Her Sith training said she should react with indignation but she clasped her hands over her mouth as her head bent down and shoulders began to shake with silent laughter. Andronikos started to chuckle too. He looked like he still wasn't sure what she found so humorous, but he was be willing to go along with the moment.

Before K'isha realized what was happening, pulled her into his arms like it was completely natural for him to share in her mirth. She buried her face against his chest while it shook with laughter, trying to quell the moment of girlish silliness that burst from her. Sith are not silly, she tried reminding herself, they are strong, powerful, they do not giggle.

She focused on the Sith mantra and as her breathing started to settle she realized all she could smell was the scent of Andronikos holding her. It was a heady combination of sweat and blaster carbon, wrapped around something uniquely male that drew her in. His hands rested loosely at her hips, as if having her in close proximity would help him understand what she found so funny. She forced herself to take another deep breath to regain composure, then backed up enough to look at Andronikos, who gazed at her with a combination of humor and puzzlement.

"Sith do not giggle,” she repeated firmly, but more quietly and with a soft smile. "They are also not cute. They have reputations to protect. I'm sure certain murderous pirates could respect the value of that."

He gave her a droll look as he nodded slightly and let her go. "The suns are setting; we should get that shelter up before the temperature starts to drop. At least the outcropping will help with added protection."

The moment gone they moved back into the roles they had grown accustomed to, but as they worked on setting up the small hard shelled tent K'isha thought she saw Andronikos shooting her quick glances out of the corner of her eye. It seemed like her moment of levity was making him look at her in a different light.

She had to admit, there was some satisfaction in seeing him off balance. He also seemed surprised that she worked efficiently along with him instead of ordering him to set everything up. She was stronger than her slight build would lead one to believe and used to physical labor, unlike some of the softer apprentices she'd met at the Academy. But usually if she and Andronikos were teamed up, it involved carving a path of death across a planet. To be building something together was something new entirely. They worked in silence at first, but the easy movements of working together seemed to inspire light conversation.

"So, Sith can have a sense of humor, huh?" he teased.

She gave him a vexed look, but there was no real heat to it. "Oh, Sith have a sense of humor," she intoned darkly. "We just see it in things others don't, killing our enemies, tearing down cities. The usual." She'd gotten used to maintaining the image of the evil Sith, but right now Andronikos didn't look like he was buying it.

"Hypothetically, if a Sith did laugh at something other than death and destruction,” he probed lightly, "What could cause that?"

Her lips curved into a small smile. "It would probably have something to do with the look on a big bad pirate's face when he was examining the supply of rations."

Andronikos looked startled to realize her outburst had been triggered by him, and a sardonic look spread across his face. "I was just thinking that dried ration bars didn't sound as appealing as something more fresh." He looked lost in memory for a moment. "I hate to admit it, but as stuffy as those Alderaan nobles were, they could set up a feast."

She nodded in agreement. She'd hated all of the political trappings of dealing with the nobles, but they had known how to treat their guests well. "There's always roasted Wraid.” Motioning at the beast they had killed earlier, the slight smile curved her lips.

Andronikos threw his head back and laughed, and she found she liked the sound almost as much as the fact that she had caused it."That one looks a little overdone for my taste," he said still laughing. "Remind me to keep you away from the galley Sith."

She started sharing in his easy laughter, content to relax as simply crewmates for the time being. Just as the dusk was falling they finished setting up shelter and a small perimeter so they sat down close to the tent to watch the twin suns set, and enjoy a silence that wasn't fraught with tension.

"You know something Sith?" Andronikos's timbre was low and deep, like he didn't want to ruin the peace by raising his voice. "For as much as I hate this planet, it has one of the best night skies I've ever seen." And as if coaxed by his words the first of the stars started coming out.

K'isha sat patiently, watching the sky continue to darken and stars emerge one right after another until it looked like shattered upari crystals spread across cyrene silk. The elemental beauty of it held her awestruck, reminding her of the view from the bridge of her ship, but this time she felt she was part of it instead of just seeing it from a window. She didn't repress the sigh that escaped her lips and heard a similar sound echoed beside her from a deeper chest. She'd almost forgotten Andronikos sitting close by, so enraptured by the view.

"Beautiful, huh?"

She tilted her head to look at the pirate sitting next to her. Since light carried so far in the desert they couldn't risk being seen by using artificial illumination, and she could barely make out his features in the ambient starlight and reflected light from the dunes. But his eyes glimmered as he looked up at the sky, and then looked back at her as if he felt her gaze on him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a romantic streak,” she said quietly, and saw the flash of his teeth as a quick smile washed over his face.

"Yeah, well if I did, wouldn't be smart to spread it around. Can't let a perfectly good reputation as a thief and murderer go to waste." She nodded in understanding, knowing both the value and burden of a reputation. "Can I ask you something Sith?" He looked at her sidelong, as if torn between looking at her and continuing to watch the stars.

"You may ask me anything you like," she said softly as she shrugged, "But I can't guarantee I'll answer."

Andronikos nodded at her reply. "Fair enough. What's your name? Your real name?"

His question surprised her, and he must have picked up on it. "I realized I've only heard you called by titles, I call you 'Sith', Khem calls you 'Master', even that blasted Zash calls you 'Apprentice'. I've never heard your name."

In the deepening darkness his look was unreadable and K'isha tore her eyes away to gaze at the stars as another sigh escaped her, this one tinged with sorrow. No one had called her by her real name since before the Academy. "Titles are what Sith know. We are defined by them, they are awarded to us at stages of our training and by our achievements. When I am done with Zash I'll be given a new one."

A fierce tone entered had her voice but thinking of her freedom did that to her and she almost jumped when something brushed her hand. "Please tell me that's you and not another womp rat,” she said derisively and Andronikos's chuckle was quiet as she felt his hand brush against hers again.

"Yeah Sith. Just me." His tone was coaxing again. "I noticed you didn't answer my question, but you said you might not. We should get to the shelter though, the temperature is dropping fast."

Riveted by the view again, it hadn't registered with her that the chill was starting to permeate her armor. Now that she was aware of it a strong shudder ran through her body, then she felt something graze her shoulder and looked up. In the dim light she more sensed Andronikos standing over her than saw him but knew he was offering his hand to help her. She reached for him and, as if magnetized, her hand went directly to his.

He pulled her up like she weighed nothing and she felt his arms come around her again, this time with a gentle squeeze that was over almost as quickly as it began. "For the name you can't give me," he murmured. "How about another question?"

K'isha smiled in the darkness, curious about his sudden interest in her. "You are welcome to try again," she replied, "Same rules apply however." He no longer had his arms around her, but he was still touching her. She wasn't sure if it was assure her where he was, or to reassure himself of her location.

"How old are you?" he asked and K'isha shook her head.

"That one I can't answer... because I don't know."

Shock resonated from his entire body. "How do you not know that?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you celebrate the birth of a nerf or bantha? It wasn't encouraged for property to celebrate anything, including the day we were born. I know these scars were given to me to mark that I was mature enough to have children, supposedly a tradition from my ancestors. Other than that I know nothing of my age." The darkness made her bold and in a brash move she took his hand to let his fingers trace the scars trailing from her lower lip to the hollow of her throat. But she wasn't prepared for the jump in her pulse as he gently followed the raised lines that ran down her chin and throat.

"I'll admit I was curious about these."

His husky voice allowed her to pinpoint the location of his face and it sounded inches from her own. She couldn't stop a shiver from running through her as his thumb ran over her lower lip, just before his hand trailed down her throat and down her shoulder to her back. She felt herself pulled against him again, her head nestled against his muscular shoulder as he embraced her more firmly this time. "You've never had a birthday,” he murmured in astonishment.

K'isha's spine stiffened and she pulled back, even though she wanted continue basking in his warmth. "Don't get soft and do not pity me," she whispered vehemently. "I will have my freedom, and then none of the past will matter."

She felt his fingers under chin lifting her face and narrowed her eyes at the vague form in front of her. "I can't see you. Can you see me?" she wondered out loud.

"My eyes don't glow. Yours look like they could burn down the galaxy right now." He tugged her gently in the general direction of the shelter. "Let's get inside before they attract any undue attention."

He reached around her shoulders and she followed his lead as he helped her duck down into the low entrance. It was pitch black inside and she had to drop to her knees to feel for the flat pallet. A sense of confusion washed over her when she could only feel one, and she heard Andronikos seal the entrance and shift over near her.

"Am I missing something? Only one pallet?" she asked skeptically.

Andronikos laughed and her head turned to follow the noise. "You've never spent the night in the desert?" There was a rustle of fabric as he took off his armored coat. "Best way to stay warm is body heat. We share the pallet."

"What?!" This time she couldn't control the indignation in her voice, and wished the word hadn't sounded so much like a squeak. Another laugh sounded, this time from different direction, lower to the ground. Between the darkness and his moving voice she was starting to feel disoriented.

"Don't worry Sith. I can keep my hands to myself." Amusement was evident in his voice. "Just do me a favor. I'd prefer to not get jabbed by anything in the middle of the night. If you could remove any of that hard armor, I'd appreciate it. Remember its dark; I can only see your eyes."

Using his voice to gauge his location, K'isha felt for her side of the pallet, and once she found it she stripped off her gauntlets and boots. Hesitating for only a moment, she unclipped her armored top and skirt and laid them next to her other items. Still holding onto her lightsaber she sidled under the cover in her light undershirt and shorts and a sense of claustrophobia hit her for just a moment.

"Andronikos?" she whispered, needing to get a sense of where he was.

"Right here." His reply sounded sleepy as his breathing deepened.

"Thank you." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to say it, but the sentiment seemed appropriate.

"Anytime Sith," he replied, not even asking why she said it.

She decided to make one more bold move in the darkness. "K'isha," she stated.

"What's that?" he asked as she felt him shift and stretch close to her.

"My name."

His body jerked next to her and his movement felt more alert as she sensed him turning to face her. "You asked two questions. It didn't seem fair to not answer either. Since I don't know the answer to one question, I'll answer the other."

"K'isha." He sounded like he was rolling her name over his tongue, tasting it. "Very pretty. It suits you."

K'isha smiled, oddly pleased at his sleepy confession that he thought it was pretty. "Keep it to yourself; I don't even think Zash knows it." She lay down and stretched out on her stomach, cradling her lightsaber under her pillow and felt Andronikos's hand graze her back one time.

"Goodnight then K'isha," he murmured huskily, the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Running through the catacombs of the slaves' quarters, her breath coming in shallow gasps. The smell of smoke and blood always in the air. Hearing the moans of other slaves as she ran past what served as the makeshift infirmary. Movements stiff from the extra layers she wore but didn't dare to remove. Her shocking silver hair already drew too much attention; she didn't want the new curves of her still slim body to add to it. Her head raises as she hears her brother's shout. She sees him turn the corner and watches frozen as the techstaff comes crashing down on his head. Her mouth opens to scream..._

K'isha started awake, her Sith discipline the only thing keeping her from leaping up, ready for battle. She forced herself to lie still, controlling her breathing and trying to shake off her sense of disorientation. Not running though the catacombs back on Korriban, she realized, still lying on the thin pallet she went to sleep on. Tatooine, performing another errand for Zash. It was still dark outside but she noticed a small lamp was glowing in the tent. It struck her as odd, she didn't remember one being lit before she fell asleep. In the dim glow she could see her breath puffing in front of her.

Her senses started becoming more alert and she registered an unfamiliar warmth and breathing behind her. Andronikos, she thinks as memories start flooding her still waking brain. While asleep, their bodies had sought warmth in each other to combat the chilly night air. She was curled on her side while he was pressed against her, his arm draped over her and holding her close to his bare chest. His even breathing in her hair confirmed that he was still unconscious.

After her dream the warmth of another human body was a balm to her spirit and she allowed herself the luxury of pressing into his firm body, relishing the heat radiating from him. Her movement seemed trigger something in his dreams and she heard him murmur something unintelligible just before touching his lips to the back of her neck. His hand slowly drifted under the hem of her undershirt, caressing the skin of her taut stomach. K'isha froze, not sure if she should wake him or continue to enjoy his touch.

As if making the choice for her he pulled her more firmly to him, nuzzling the delicate skin behind her ear. She could feel the heaviness of his arousal rubbing against her and her eyes closed as a shiver unrelated to the chill in the air ran through her. It had been far too long since she'd enjoyed the comfort of a lover. She rolled slightly against him, knowing that she shouldn't be allowing this, but needing a distraction after her nightmare. Even in sleep his hips moved against her as his hand stroked up her midriff. His mouth behind her ear made her body feel liquid. If this is what he did to her while he was asleep she wondered how he could handle her while awake. He pushed against her more urgently as his hand cupped her tender breast and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips, waking him up.

This time it was Andronikos that froze and she felt his body tense as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, cursing herself for breaking the spell. His breath was still relaxed on the back of her neck but he slowly moved his hand away from her breast, lingering as it ran down her body and out from under her shirt.

"Ummmmm, oops."

He let out self-depreciating chuckle and moved back slowly, like he had just woken up next to a Krayt dragon that could attack at any moment. She wasn't sure what reaction he expected from her but he seemed to be interpreting the stiffness in her body as anger. She rolled to face him as he propped himself up on one elbow. His eyes were filled with a mixture of apology and confusion, but there was still a strong undercurrent of desire. He looked like he was still waking up, trying to get his bearing much like she had to.

"Sorry about that." he apologized. "Nothing personal, warm bodies, happy dreams. Wasn't trying to cross a line."

K'isha felt buffeted by her emotions, already missing the warmth of his body and the sensations of his hands on her, though she knew it was dangerous territory. She continued lying on her back as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. When she opened them, she saw Andronikos examining her face intently and realized their faces had never been this close before, even in the almost non-existent light in the tent she could see all the detail in the tattoo etched around his eye.

"K'isha?" he asked, a half-smile curving his mouth he said it. "Your name?"

She gave him a small nod. She wasn't sure if he'd remember she'd told him since it was right before they had fallen asleep but she was content knowing he did. "Not something anyone calls me though." She warned quietly. "At least anyone who wants to keep all of their limbs."

"'Sith' works for me then." he affirmed. He reached over to trace the marks across her eyelids and around her eyes as if to see if they would rub off. "Not cosmetics then, tattoos?" he asked and his eyes grew admiring at her nod. "Must have hurt." he remarked respectfully as he traced the similar mark on her upper lip. "You have a strong pain threshold."

She let out another deep breath wondering if she should share this memory. "Not my choice. I remember my mother and a couple of other women giving me a bitter drink that put me to sleep." Her voice was quiet as she closed her eyes. "When I woke up my eyes were swollen shut and I couldn't move my mouth to eat comfortably for several days."

She still remembered changing the bandages on her chin and throat, trying to keep the wounds clean. Her eyes had been the worse however. The secretions her body produced in an effort to heal would dry, making it difficult for her to even blink without feeling like the skin was being pulled apart. She opened her eyes to look at him again, and squeezed them shut almost immediately, hating the sympathy she saw in his eyes before she felt his fingertips graze her eyelids again.

"You're lucky," he said. "Could have gotten infected, you might have lost your vision or the ability to speak. If you remember some of those nobles on Alderaan had to paint their faces to achieve this look. You get to enjoy it permanently"

That drew a smile from her even as she kept her eyes closed. She knew she was allowing him more liberties than she should, but the gentle touch of his fingers was relaxing. He moved his fingers down the scars on her chin again, as if he was seeking meaning in the texture. "What's Onar'in?" he asked casually and her eyes flew open. A hard gasp escaped her as she sat up and rounded on him.

"Where did you hear that?" She rasped, the question sounding torn from her.

Andronikos looked shocked at her reaction, sitting up more slowly, one hand edging to his blaster like she was a wild animal he might have to put down for his safety. "Whoa Sith, settle down. Your eyes just went thermal detonator." She could tell he was trying to maintain a soothing tone. "I didn't mean anything by it. You were saying it in your sleep. I shouldn't have brought it up. They didn't look like happy dreams."

She shut her eyes and a familiar male face floated behind her closed eyelids. Onar'in, she hadn't thought of him in a long time. She forced herself to take several deep breaths to calm herself but it was difficult as buried memories overwhelmed her. She felt like a caged animal, if there was more room in the shelter she'd be pacing. Struggling for control, she mentally chanted the Sith Code, focusing on the second to the last line 'Through victory, my chains are broken' until she could speak again.

"The last time I heard that name out loud was the day I was sent to the Academy. Now I just hear it in my nightmares." She looked at Andronikos levelly.

He seemed relieved that she was calmer, but then she couldn't blame him, who'd want to be trapped with a crazed Force adept. "If you want to tell me, I'll listen." He shot her a crooked smile. "If you think I'll tell anyone else you can always kill me. But it'd be a shame for it to come to that."

"I agree. You're a good crewmate; I'd hate to have to dispose of you." She returned his smile to let him in on her joke. "I'll give you the short version then." She settled back on the pallet and let her memories flood her.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"The Sith are here"_

_The words were whispered among the slaves and K'isha's pulse raced as she ran through the corridors following the source of the commotion. Her hood fell back revealing her striking silver hair for a moment before she pulled it up again. Staying inconspicuous equaled surviving and she strove to avoid any extra attention, just another anonymous slave. Seeing a familiar face, she sidled up to a gangly youth with blonde hair._

_"What is going on Ventrik?" she inquired quietly._

_He started when he realized she was standing close to him since he hadn't heard her approach, but gave her a smile. They'd shared a brief romance when they were younger but attachments weren't smart when you could be sent anywhere on the whim of one of the slave masters. Still, he had been a considerate lover and they both still occasionally sought each other out for physical comfort._

_"A couple of Sith have come from the Academy." he informed her. "No one is sure why they are here."_

_K'isha thought she had felt an unfamiliar ripple of power pass through the catacombs. Stop it, she told herself, Onar'in was always telling her she was going to attract attention if she didn't stop thinking in terms of power. Slaves don't have power, he'd scolded, we survive, that's enough. She smiled at the thought of her brother, watching out for her even more now that their mother was gone._

_"Have you seen Onar'in?" she asked Ventrik and the youth shook his head._

_"Last I had heard, he was helping at the infirmary."_

_Her brother had a skill for healing, something she had no patience for, and was constantly helping to treat the wounds of other slaves. She pulled her hood more firmly over her head._ _"Let him know I went to investigate."_

_Ventrik gave her a sharp look, knowing her penchant for trouble and she reached up to stroke his cheek soothingly, raising a flush to his face. Maybe she kept herself well covered to avoid the attention of the guards, but she had learned early that the male gender was easily distracted by a soft touch or smile._

_"You worry about me like him," she teased. "Be careful, I'm sure you don't want me thinking of you like I do of my brother. Just go tell him where I went." He looked a little dazed and went to the infirmary without realizing he'd been talked into it. She chuckled to herself as she slunk to the common area, wanting to see these Sith in the flesh._

_They were easy to spot as soon as she passed through the doorway of the large high ceilinged room, a tall dark haired woman and a male Sith pureblood. Distinctive in their red and black armor, the power radiating from them was intoxicating. As striking as the pureblood was with his red flesh and bony protrusions, K'isha's instincts told her woman was the more dangerous of the two. She moved with a quiet dignity, but dark power came from her in waves. K'isha crept along the wall to get a closer look, careful to not make a sound. She was shocked when both of their heads whipped around to look directly at her, like kathhounds scenting fresh meat. K'isha saw the women whisper something to the male before motioning to her._

_"Come here child." She heard the woman's voice more in her head than with her ears and resisted, trying to head back to the wall, to become unseen again. Her resistance caused the woman to tilt her head, puzzled and the male smirked._

_"Losing your touch Lord Riemas?" he sniggered. "Can't even persuade a slave to come over and greet us?"_

_The woman's head snapped over at her companion._ _"You try." she said simply." But don't damage her." The pureblood looked over at K'isha, who'd noticed the other slaves scurrying away, not wanting to be part of this._

 _  
_ _"You, slave!" His voice boomed out. "Come here!"_

_K'isha felt the power of his pull and did her best to stand her ground, looking at the Sith defiantly as she shook her head no. Without warning she was lifted in the air and pulled to the pureblood, hovering just inches from his outstretched hand. Her vision started to fade as the air was slowly squeezed from her, but she did her best not to thrash, not wanting to give him that satisfaction._

_"I said don't damage her, Dendran." The woman's voice intoned and K'isha was dropped to the ground hard._

_Knowing it was probably a death wish she glared at the beings towering above her. But if she had to die she'd rather it be by the hands of these beings who wielded such power than by those of the filthy guards with their leering eyes, or being dismembered by the k'lor'slugs. The pureblood looked furious, while the woman nodded approvingly._

_"Defiant, even now." She stated._

_As K'isha stood Lord Riemas reached over and cupped her under the chin to look into her eyes and Lord Dendran huffed._ _"She should be killed. Make her an example of what happens when you defy Sith."_

 _Lord Riemas shook her head while maintaining eye contact with K'isha._ _"No, look into her eyes Dendran. They have enough fire to raze Coruscant."_ _The pureblood looked over and seemed surprised at what he saw. "I've rarely seen the Force this strong in some of the trainers at the Academy, much less in a slave."_

_"You're not suggesting she be trained? What happens if she can't be controlled?" Dendran sputtered and a cold smile bloomed across Riemas's face._

_"Then she dies, just like any other acolyte. Wasn't Zash looking for an apprentice?"_ _Dendran looked surprised for a moment before a dark look of understanding twisted his face into the most evil smile K'isha had ever seen and Riemas leaned down to address K'isha. "Do you desire freedom child?" she asked quietly._

_"Yes." K'isha whispered fiercely and Riemas nodded sagely._

_"Are you willing to fight for it?" K'isha gave the Sith Lord a single brisk nod._

_"Anyone can fight." Lord Dendran exclaimed. He looked at K'isha, finally addressing her directly, "Are you willing to kill for it?" Something cold and hard flashed through her mind as she narrowed her eyes at the pureblood._

_"Yes." she hissed and Dendran finally nodded with approval._

_He turned to address the guard when Onar'in came running around the corner. Ventrik must have found him, she thought. He assumed she was in trouble again and was charging to her rescue as usual._

_"K'isha!" he called out running toward her._

_She moved towards him and felt her body freeze, caught in the grip of a stun thrown by Lord Dendran. A guard followed close behind Onar'in and when he stopped the guard whipped his techstaff around, bringing it down to crush Onar'in's skull. Her brother crumpled instantly, a pool of blood turning the sand under him black._

_"NO!" she screamed._

_She felt herself consumed by rage and pain and instinctively lashed out her arm, shattering the stun that held her, and shooting a bolt of lightning at the guard. His body jerked, blood spewing from his mouth as he bit through his tongue. In that instant she became vengeance for her family and every slave she seen abused and the force of her lightning increased. Tears for Onar'in instantly evaporated on her cheeks as she continued to shock the guard who killed him. Then as quickly as it came, her strength left her. She collapsed to her knees and the only noise she could hear were her gasping breaths in the stunned silence. The scent of burned meat filled the air, wafting from the crisped body lying next to that of her brother._

_"Through Passion, I find Strength." Lord Dendran said incredulously. He motioned for the guard to come and take her away. "Don't be afraid," he told the guard when he hesitated. "She's depleted herself, she harmless for now."_

_She knew the truth in that statement, her vision was starting to grey out and noises sounded distant. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She could hear Dendran's voice echoing. "She broke through my stun and commanded force lightning with no training. She may be more dangerous than you thought. I still think we should kill her, now while she's weak." K'isha mustered up her last bit of strength to look up at the Sith, preferring to meet her demise face on than with a bowed head._

_"Oh, I'm even surer now." Riemas chuckled. K'isha barely felt being lifted up over the guards shoulder before losing complete consciousness. The last words she remembered hearing were "Zash won't know what hit her."_

  


  


 


	4. Chapter 4

K'isha shook her head as she realized that Andronikos was shaking her shoulder.

"Hello again." His deep voice wrapped around her. "You alright? You kind of tranced out there for a minute."

K'isha's memories overlaid her reality. Even though she knew she was laying back on the pallet in a small shelter on Tatooine, she could smell the charred flesh and feel the exhaustion of her first major depletion. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lost in her mind but the tent was still dark, the only illumination coming from the small lamp. She could still see Andronikos looking at her with concern, lying next to her to ward off the chill and she gave him small smile of gratitude.

"Onar'in was my brother." She said bitterly, hating the ragged tone of her voice, and glanced at Andronikos. To his credit he kept a completely straight face not offering soft sympathies.

"Was?" he asked quietly, and she nodded, not trusting her voice for a moment.

A wistful smile crossed her lips as she pictured Onar'in's tall lanky frame, his laughing face topped with unruly black hair and blue eyes. "At least he was part of my family unit. I don't know if he was truly my brother, but he watched out for me like he was. Our mother was killed just before they took us to Korriban. No clue who my sire might have been." Even now when she thought about those days she still thought in the livestock terms they used for slaves. After a sigh she continued.

"Onar'in was the one who showed me the value of staying unseen."

Andronikos nodded in understanding, she had told him previously she was training to be part of the Sith Assassin class. Unseen was second nature. "Among the slaves, I looked distinctive even before I was marked. He showed me camouflage skills and how to avoid the guards’ attention. One day I couldn't avoid attention. A pair of Sith came down to the slave catacombs." Her eyes grew distant. "I'd never seen such power. While most of the slaves kept a wide berth I was drawn to them. Then they noticed me." She went silent, lost in her memories.

"I didn't back down from them and they decided I should be trained." She struggled to keep her tone steady as she condensed the story for him. "Onar'in saw them with me and assumed I was in trouble. He tried to save me as usual." She paused, the next words still painful to say.

"A guard killed him in front of me. I killed the guard to avenge him. The Sith sent me to the Academy after that."

Three short sentences to describe the biggest turning point of her life. A shudder went through her whole body, as if to fully shake off the memories and bring her back to the present. That was as much as she was willing to share. She wasn't about to go into how she'd never cried again, her eyes permanently dry from the force of that lightning, or how her name was the last word she'd heard from her brother's mouth. She felt drained all over again from telling the story, but part of her was glad she had. She looked over at Andronikos, his expression was unreadable.

"Do you feel you know too much now?" The question was barely audible and he shook his head.

"That was the first time you had to kill?" he asked gruffly. Of anything he could have said or asked she wasn't expecting that. He looked approving when she nodded. "Glad it was someone who deserved it."

As strange as that may have sounded to most people, it comforted her. He wasn't judging her actions, just accepting her decisions and something inside that had been tense for a long time relaxed. She noticed the tent was starting to lighten, dawn must have be approaching, and she could see him more clearly. She covered a yawn as she stretched and saw Andronikos look at her appraisingly. This was the least amount of clothing he'd ever seen her in, usually he saw her in the armor apprentices were encouraged to wear. She wondered if he was remembering waking up with her in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep." she said quickly, trying to change her train of though and he gestured to the small lamp.

"Nothing to worry about." he said, "You seemed like you were having a rough night, so I thought some light would help in case you woke up." The fact that he lit the lamp for her was a gesture she was unprepared for.

"I guess we all can't have dreams as nice as yours." she said, wishing she felt as flippant as her tone. At her reminder Andronikos, shook his head, looking almost embarrassed.

"Uh yeah, again, sorry about that." he said. "Like I said, warm body and good dreams. I wasn't trying to push. I'm glad you weren't more upset about that. In fact I was sur...." he trailed off as if he was turning the moment over in his mind and she cursed inwardly as she watched him put together the details. Intelligent men could be such a pain, she thought, as she saw mild shock pass over his face, followed closely by a wicked grin.

"Wait one minute." he murmured throatily, "You were enjoying it. That explains why you didn't try to castrate me with that light saber of yours." K'isha felt pinned by his gaze as he slowly moved closer to her, the hitch in her breathing more telling than if she had said yes. "Well, this is new for me." His voice wrapped itself around her again, warm with a trace of amusement. "Usually _I'm_ the one being accused of trying to take advantage of the girl."

"I did no such thing." K'isha's denial was lacking strength, feeling stunned by his gaze. "It was your hands on me, not the other way around." His body was pressed against her and she basked in its heat. She closed her eyes to stop focusing on his, only to feel his mouth rub gently on her lips. Not quite a kiss, something teasing and heady.

"Uh huh." He uttered softly. "I was asleep, hard to remember. Maybe I need a refresher."

He pulled her close, letting his mouth brush against hers again and his hands traced her body outside of her shirt, dredging a light moan from her. Since they were facing each other this time she let her hands test the rich texture of the skin of his shoulders as he leaned down to her ear. “How long has it been Sith?" His breath was having as much effect on her as his hands. "You act like it’s been awhile since someone touched this beautiful body."

He was right, her body was straining at his touch like it had a mind of its own and she was helpless to control it. "Not since before the Academy." she sighed, turning her head to allow him further access to the side of her neck. He obliged by running his lips down her throat eliciting another sigh. "Acolytes and apprentices are discouraged from physical activity like this." Her words were breathless, "Without completing training we're too volatile."

She felt him shift over her and opened her eyes to see his face above hers, still smiling that wicked grin. "Volatile." His voice husky again, pulling her leg around him. His body was hard with desire but he kept moving slow as if afraid to spook her. "Good word. Seems a crime however. Thought Sith were all about passion."

Finally he leaned down to finally give her a lingering kiss, his hands still lazily tracing her body, so different from the rushed furtive grasping she experienced as a slave. She couldn't suppress her whimper of pleasure as he deepened the kiss, stealing her breath. Breezy touches turned more forceful and his hips pressed to hers, sending heat uncurling through her body. Her tongue slid along his, tasting it and amazed to find it was as warm and velvety as his voice. It felt like the ground rumbled beneath her, and she giggled quickly before realizing it had nothing to do with the kiss. Andronikos must have felt it too because he broke off reluctantly, and his sardonic smile was back when he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Groundquake?" she asked, unable to keep a hopeful tone from her voice, and his smile relaxed for a moment as he shook his head, then groaned slightly as he pulled away.

"As much as I like the idea, that's not what it was." He moved to get his clothing, and started to dress. "That was a sandcrawler, should be here soon."

K'isha's disappointment was palpable as she realized the moment was done and she dressed carefully, feeling as though she donning her personal shields as well as her outer armor. Looking over at Andronikos it felt like he was sliding back into his familiar role as well, but he caught her eye and she realized they shared an understanding.

"Reputation?" she asked, drawing her regal mantle back around her, and he nodded briskly.

"You got it." His voice was gruff but professional.

She finished dressing as Andronikos unsealed the shelter and climbed out into the heat. But when she headed to the opening she was surprised to see he was standing there, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her to him quickly, his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss, like he was trying to brand her lips with his one more time. Her arms flew around his neck, unwilling to let both him and the last few hours go, returning his kiss fiercely. Then, as they heard the sandcrawler rumble closer, they slowly released each other.

"This isn't over K'isha," he murmured in that shadowsilk voice. "I'll stay with the crew as long as I have my freedom. But we'll talk more after you have a chance to finish your training."

"I think some pirate told me freedom was all in the mind, but it helped to have a good blaster," she replied with a cool smile and he smiled back at her, looking like he enjoyed knowing that she listened to him. "The way I see it, if you're around that's two good blasters. Besides, I don't want to deal with Jawas to get the speeder taken care of. Think you can get a better bargain this time?"

Andronikos started laughing, low and deep in his chest. "I don't think they make Sith proof speeders. Maybe you should let me pilot back to Mos Ila."

K'isha mulled over the idea of having her arms wrapped around Andronikos as they headed back to the spaceport. However, the thought of his arms around her was just as appealing."I'll let you test those bargaining skills on the Jawas before trying them on me." Her tone was dignified but she knew from his smile Andronikos had caught the flash of mischief in her eyes.

"Aye Captain." he replied with her favorite wicked smile.

 

 


End file.
